Through Thick and Thin
by EmilyKylieParker
Summary: Brax, Heath, Casey and Danielle are in a bad place, no money, very little food, so they all decided to move to the bay for a new start, but when a family secret is revealed and Danni falls in love with a 'Bad Boy' will it cause them to divide or bring them closer. Charlie, Ruby and Bianca all star!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, I am so stoked about the reviews and the brilliant feedback from 'Braxton Family' I have decided to create a new story, I will still be updating Braxton Family but this is just a new one._**

**_The first few chapters will be more of an introduction to the new chapters, then it will start kicking in. Charlie, Ruby and Bianca will all be in it, so will some new faces, but it would mean the world if you would Review, Follow and Favourite;)_**

**_Just some facts you need to know- Brax is 28, Heath is 26, Casey is 17 and Danielle is 14_**

**_Brax did have a relationship with Tegan but it ended ages ago and she moved to the UK, there will be no Darcy or Kyle! Cheryl left with one of her blokes 2 months and no one heard anything from her yet. Brax and Heath quit the River Boys one week before they left to go to summer bay, but that's not saying that their past won't catch up!_**

**_Danielle has long chocolate brown hair, tanned skin, deep green eyes just like Brax and her body is a replica of a model, her style is very much surfer chick, however she can defiantly work a dress, she is a very beautiful young girl and the boys are very protective, she also has a very fiery temper, she always tries to see the best in people and will stand up in what she believes in, her and Brax's relationship is based on protection and Love, Danni and Heath always clash heads because they are both fiery but would still do anything for eachother. She and Casey are the closest as they grew up together as Brax as there 'Farther Figure', very similar looks and they both wasn't nowhere near a part of the River boys._**

Summary

Brax, Heath, Casey and Danielle are in a bad place, no money, very little food, so they all decided to move to the bay for a new start, but when a family secret is revealed and Danni falls in love with a 'Bad Boy' will it cause them to divide or bring them closer. Charlie, Ruby and Bianca all star!

Chapter 1

**Brax's P.O.V**

"Casey get your arse into gear and start loading the ute" Heath barked at my youngest brother

"Well I'm sorry you alright sat there doing nothing" Casey bit back

"Shut up, both of you and try and be gentleman and help your sister with her boxes" My beautiful sister said to them, Casey walked off and grabbed a box.

"I said_ both_ of you" She said to heath, he scoffed and walked of and grabbed a box.

"Well done" I said hugging her and kissing her forehead

"Thanks, I'm gonna miss this place" Danni said to me, while looking up at me

"So will I Dan, but were moving to bigger and better things" I said while rubbing her arm, I heard her sniff a tear back, I crouched down in front of her and wiped the tear

"What are these for?" I asked

"It's just... don't matter" She said while trying to walk away but I pulled her back.

"No it does matter, so what's wrong?" I asked again

"It's just you raised me, Heath and Casey in this house, it's the only place I remember seeing Mum, it might not be the best place but I learnt everything in here" she admitted to me, I pulled her into a hug, and she buried her head in my chest as I pulled her petite figure closer.

"We don't need Mum to make it, we will make it" I turned around to see Casey stood there; he walked over and stood next to me, then Heath walked in and wrapped his arm on the other side and Danni.

"Blood and Sand" they all said, while looking at their house which all the good and bad happened in.

They the left to make their way to Summer Bay, but little did they know it was going to change their life forever but for good or bad.

**_Sorry that was short but it was only the introduction, they will get longer as I go on. _**

**_Please review, Favourite and follow, it would mean the world._**

**_Emily x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_OMG thank you so much for all the reviews, they were all so lovely and so happy you are enjoying this story so much already! There's loads planned, however I will be taking things slow and won't be cramming loads of things in one chapter!_**

**Casey's P.O.V**

'Welcome to Summer Bay" I read as we passed the sign

"Looks like we're hear guys" Brax said

"No sh-"Heath said, but was cut off by Brax

"If you finish that sentence while Danni is in the car, you can walk right back to Mangrove River" He demanded

"I may be the youngest, but I do know about swearing, Drugs and sex" Danni told him, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"And you will be doing none of that!" Heath said

"Your one to talk" She said and this time Brax burst out laughing

"What's that suppose to mean?" Heath asked

"Umm the Brunette Monday night, the red haired on Thursday, the blonde on-"Danni was saying until Heath cut her off

"Okay I get it, but what can I say they all love a bit of my Braxton charm" He said

"Yeah whatever Heath" I said.

"Brax where's are house?" Danni whined

"To be honest, I don't have a clue" He said, while looking out the windows of his ute

"Well your suppose to be the smart Braxton why don't you look around" I said to her

"Casey shut ya face" She said while giving me a death stare.

**Brax's P.O.V**

"Here it is" I said when we spotted are house, I pulled up beside it and Danni sprinted so fast out of the car towards the house.

"BRAX HURRY UP I WANT TO CHOOSE MY ROOM FIRST" She shouted to me, I opened the door and she ran upstairs

"Heath and Casey grab some boxes, I'm gonna help Danni" I said while making my way upstairs

I walked into the room with the door open and my beautiful sister is stood there looking out the window.

"Is this your one then" I asked

"Yes, but try and make Heaths the furthest away from mine please" She asked, I laughed

"I will try, anyway I'm next door to you anyway" I said

"Ohh, I thought that would be yours the whole en-suite" She said

"You know me to well" I said

"Brax which is mine" Casey said from the door

"Second to the left" I said

"OI BRAX THERES SOME GIRLS HERE TO HELP US!" Heath shouted up

We all made are way down stairs and three beautiful girls stood there but the one with long dark brown hair, an amazing body and these beautiful deep blue eyes defiantly stood out!

"Hi I'm Charlie, this is my daughter Ruby" She said and pointed to a young girl around Casey's age " and this is my Best friend Bianca" She said and pointed to the blonde next to her.

"Hi I'm Darryl but call me Brax, this is my brother Heath" I said and pointed to Heath who was stood to my left "this is Casey my other brother" I said and pointed to my right "and this is my Sister Danni" I said pointing in front of me to Danni.

"Well were your new neighbours, do you need any help with anything" Charlie asked

"Ummm, yes could you help with some of our boxes that would be great" I said

"That's fine com'on girls" Bianca said and all three of them walked off to my car leaving me, Heath and Casey stood there in awe

"Ohh com'on boys we haven't been here five minutes and you're already trying to get them in ya beds" Danni said

"Oi" I said

"No were not" Heath said

"Yeah" Casey said

"Whatever" She said and walked of and helped Charlie, Bianca and Ruby.

**_So the Braxton's have met the girls! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so much to come and cant wait for you all to read it, but please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi guys, Thank you so much for the new reviews and favourites the help so much, lots of people have been asking for longer chapters the first 5-6 chapters are just the introductions of the characters after that they will be around 4,000-5,000 words depending on the current storyline I will be writing._**

_Previously on Braxton Family_

_"Ohh com'on boys we haven't been here five minutes and you're already trying to get them in ya beds" I said_

_"Oi" Brax said_

_"No were not" Heath said_

_"Yeah" Casey said_

_"Whatever" I said and walked of and helped Charlie, Bianca and Ruby_

**Danni's P.O.V **

"So how long have you three lived here for?" I asked the girls

"Me and Ruby have lived here for just going two years and Bianca has lives here for just over six months" Charlie told me

"Ohh that's nice" I said while giving Ruby a box

"Do you not have parents or anything" Ruby asked

"Ruby" Charlie shrieked

"No its okay, we don't talk about them much but my dad's a waste of space and well my mum she's just mum" I said

**Charlie's P.O.V**

With that Heath and Brax came down to help topless and my god were they hot, but Brax defiantly stood out the tattoo 'Blood and Sand' on both of the boys, I wonder what the meaning is.

"Hey Charlie, see im new to this place so why don't you show me around tomrrrow or something" He asked

"Yes shore, how about i pick you up around 10" I asked

"Yep thats fine, aswell id there any schools around here as i need to get Casey and Danni a space" He asked

"Yes it's called summer bay high about 5-10minute walk from hear, Ruby and Biancas younger sister go there, speaking of Bianca she works as an English teacher there" I told him, while he picked up a box and all of his muscles tensed

"Well I will sort that out later tomorrow, Thanks by the way" He told me

"That's fine" I said, I wonder what their story is, I questioned

**Heath's P.O.V**

Well this Blondie was defiantly my type, curves, pretty and my god them eyes

"So then how about I take you on a date" I asked

"No holding back there heath ay" She said

"Well... is that a yes?" I asked

"How about we go for a coffee early tomorrow before I have to go to school" She said

"Hold on your still at school, I think I'm too old for you" I said, She burst out laughing

"No idiot, I work there, as a teacher" She said

"Ohh well I meet you tomorrow morning then" I said, as she walked away

"Cracking on already" Danni said while grinning at me

"Don't look at me like that; can't a guy just take a girl on a date?" I asked

"Heath Braxton dates, No. Heath Braxton not wanting to go to bed dry, Yes" She said, I cannot believe those words have just came out her mouth

"DANNIELLE BRAXTON" I said, while she ran away in fits of laughter, but i chased and caught her up while spinning her around and tickling her

"HEATH...NOOO...HELP" She acreamed, through fits of laughter

"GUYS DINNER'S READY" Casey shouted

**Brax's P.O.V**

Casey and Heath had gone to the beach, while I and Danni stayed at home. She was curled into my side like she has done since she was born.

"Danni go bed, we have to sort your school out tomorrow" I said

"But I'm not tired" she said

"I don't care, we have a busy day tomorrow" I told her

"Please and why do I need to go school anyway, just a few days of wont kill me" She pleaded with me

"No your going school, end off" I said sternly

"Fine" She grumbled "Can I finish this movie with you first though" She asked, while giving me her puppy dog eyes

"Fine" I said

"Thanks" She said, while kissing my cheek.

20mins later

I looked down, to see Danni asleep in my lap, so I picked her up and carried her to her room, I placed her under the cover and kissed her forehead.

Knowing that things were going to get better. For once

**_Please review, favourite and follow honestly it helps so much and if you have any ideas of what you would like to see please let me know on review or PM _**

**_I am going on holiday in Spain for the next two weeks so I won't be updating till after then._**

**_Thanks Emily :)_**


End file.
